A system such as described in the patent literature below is considered as a manufacturing system which is constituted such that work machines including a machine tool are disposed in one line and multiple work machines sequentially perform work on one workpiece. In the system, multiple machine tools in which one machine main body section is mounted on one base are lined up, and each machine main body is able to be pulled out from each base. Therefore, the system is highly convenient for maintenance, replacement, and the like of the machine main body section.